1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermochromatic element and a thermochromatic display apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Thermochromatic materials are materials that can change their color in response to changes in temperature. Thermochromatic materials can be used to make a thermochromatic element.
A thermochromatic element, according to the prior art usually includes a support substrate, a thermochromatic material layer located on a surface of the support substrate, and a heater. The heater is used to heat the thermochromatic material layer. The heater is usually made of ceramics, conductive glasses or metals. However, a color change speed of the thermochromatic element is slow because of the relatively high heat capacity per unit and slow heating speed of the heater.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a thermochromatic element having an improved color change speed and thermochromatic display apparatus using the same.